Frank Farmer He's My Bodyguard !
by Lovbody8
Summary: Rachel wants to move on with her New Bodyguard but She can't get over the love of " Frank Farmer "
1. Chapter 1

Frank Farmer wasn't sure about leaving Rachel Marron his one true love but he knew he had to leave her because it just wasn't going to work this way afraid of loosing control over his life and becoming absorbed into Rachel's. He watched the plane leaving the airport after he shared a tender but passionate good-bye kiss with Rachel wanting to get on the plane with her taking everything in him to just let her go was hard soon he was standing alone on the tarmac he turns to walk away now unsure of his personal life Frank pours everything he has into his next assignment with a Priest whose controversial views has his life in danger.

He begins his assignment blocking every thought of Rachel out of his mind this was business he vows never to let his guard down again with a client never fall in love promising himself that his heart won't feel that pain that Rachel caused in his heart. Frank Farmer the Bodyguard that's all nothing more he stays on his assignment with his current client for about 6 months until the stalker was caught trying to take the Priest life while he was in a church board meeting. Once his assignment ends with the Priest a call is made for Frank to guard the life of another client whose life is in danger receiving threating letters and calls.

Rachel wants a new start she fires the bodyguard that Frank Farmer had give her choosing instead to use a bodyguard from the security agency to help guard her family. Rachel vows that she will not be a victim of love again because it hurts too much she only wants someone who will protect her and not leave her like Frank did her heart couldn't take it. She meets her new bodyguard he's tall and handsome his charm is amazing and his manners with his professionalism is outstanding feeling good about her choice he is immediately accepted in her family circle like Frank Farmer was only this time there will be nothing personal. Rachel starts to talk to her new Bodyguard whose name was Joe Smith while making breakfast for Fletcher, Rachel said, " tell me more about yourself looking at Joe with a smile"

Joe said, " Rachel there's not much to tell I'm a self-made man but security was something I've always been interested in since I was little

Rachel said, " Well are you married or do you have a special someone in your life ?

Joe said, " Why do you ask that question ? No I'm very much single and want to stay that way

Rachel said, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just that I want to know more about the man who will be in our lives

Joe said," I understand you just want to know the important stuff " huh" ( smiles)

Rachel smiles back at him not wanting to linger on his handsome face any longer she continues cooking until the breakfast is complete she calls Fletcher down stairs to receive his breakfast. Rachel returns to the kitchen to finish her conversation with Joe but finds him in a hurry to leave he had received a call and wants to answer it excusing himself from Rachel side he walks to his car takes the call " Yeah, this is Joe what is it ? A female voice said, " Did you find out anything from Rachel Marron or you just wasting my time?

Joe said, " Be patient Lily this is a delicate matter we can't raise her suspicion or this gig with be up for Us, I have to get her to trust me completely"

Lily said, " I need money Joe and she got it now don't you forget why you are there

Joe said, " I won't forget because I love you baby give me few more days with Rachel Marron

Lily said, " Make the Super Star fall in love with you then threaten to leave her then we can black mail her for the money"

Joe said, " I'll start the romance tomorrow but I will be thinking of you, Lily not Rachel then ends his call

Rachel watches Joe talking outside in his car from her kitchen window she feels a gentle touch on her shoulder from her manager Bill Devaney turning around to face him looking at him with a smile. Bill said, " Rachel, I really would like for us to go on tour to support the new album how is Joe working out ? Rachel said, " He's great ! He what I need to get a new start in my life to try to get over the hurt of loving Frank

Bill said, " Frank Farmer was a good bodyguard he saved your life remember that Rachel

Rachel said, " I know Frank saved my life but he chose to live his life without me and now I'm going to live my life without him

Bill said, " It's just that I don't trust this bodyguard you have chosen something about him bothers me, Rachel

Rachel said, " Bill why do you worry so much about me and why are we discussing Frank Farmer look this is my life I'm a big girl who can make a decision about who protects me and Fletcher you have to accept that Frank is longer apart of my life. She looks out the window to see Joe heading back to the house deciding to give her new bodyguard a chance to make it personal.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was surprise to see everyone waiting for him as he enter the Kitchen quickly putting his cell phone away looking in Bill's direction saying, " Good Morning Bill how are you ? Bill said," Good Morning", taking a seat to have a cup of coffee. Rachel sense the tension between Bill & Joe wanting to lighten the atmosphere she focuses on her son eating his breakfast asking him about his upcoming day at school. Fletcher tells his mother that he has a soccer game after school and he's sleeping over at his best friend Andre's house tonight looking surprised Rachel puts down her orange juice to discuss his agenda saying, " Fletcher, I never said it was ok for you to have a sleep over when did this happen ?

Fletcher said, " Mom, I told you yesterday about it remember and you said it was ok

Rachel said, " I don't remember saying anything about that, Fletcher

Fletcher said, " Oh Mom ! you have to remember André is counting on me to come over tonight it's right after our soccer game

Rachel said, " I don't care what André wants my answer is ...

Joe steps forward to take this opportunity to make a suggestion knowing this will help him at the same time saying, " Rachel, I'll take Fletcher to school today and I'll make sure the boys arrive safely at Andre's home. Fletcher waited for his mother's answer hoping she will say yes to Joe's suggestion seeing her smile Fletcher knew his plans for the weekend were still intact. Bill finishes his cup of coffee along with his butter toast he stands to say good-bye before leaving the kitchen. After breakfast Joe drives Fletcher to school stopping to watch Fletcher join his friends as they enter the school yard.

Rachel cleans up the kitchen now that breakfast is over she feels good about how Joe is taking care of her family knowing in her heart he was the right choice no matter what Bill Devaney thinks of Joe. She walks into her living room to relax when she receives a call from Joe wanting to know what time to pick her up for Fletcher's game ? Rachel gives him the time and their date is set. Bill arrives at the Music studio to talk with the promoter for Rachel's next tour going over her song list for the new album unable to shake his uneasy feeling about Rachel's new bodyguard, Bill makes a call to Frank. Bill lets the phone ring several times before leaving a message for Frank Farmer knowing he may not return his call if only he could talk to Frank about what's going on with Rachel.

Frank Farmer watches his new client mingle with his very rich friends at the Yacht Party trying not to notice a very insistence female who wants Frank's attention he ignores her focusing only on this client and nothing else. Given the ok to leave his post by his partner Frank takes a walk outside to get some fresh air looking at the sea he thinks of Rachel and how nice it would be to have her with him now feeling her loving arms around him and her tender lips kissing him wondering if she still loved him. "Hey Handsome " said a female voice

Frank turns toward the direction of the voice to see the Woman whose been watching him all night walking in his direction she has a drink in her hand she said, " Hey Handsome my name is Sherry what's your ?

Frank said, " My name is Frank and I'm not interested

Sherry said, " Why not Frank ? What I'm not your type ?

Frank said, " I think you should address that question to your husband looks like he's headed this way good-bye Sherry !

Frank return home to see the flashing message on his answering machine quickly replaying it Bill Devaney asking for his help, thinking Rachel was in trouble Frank calls Bill but receives no answer. The school crowd was loud as Rachel stood cheering Fletcher kicking the winning goal at their Soccer game Joe also stood to applaud his goal soon the game was over with Rachel and Joe along with the boys driving to André's house. Fletcher ask Joe where are you going this isn't the way to Andre's house with Andre looking around not seeing his street saying, " Hey where are we ?

Joe said, " Hey guys just relax this is a short cut, I know "

Rachel said, " Ok well just take us to Andre's house the boys had a long day

Joe said, " We're here guys !

They let the boys out with Rachel giving Fletcher a hug and kiss now that Joe and Rachel were alone they began to talk arriving home Joe opens Rachel's front door quietly letting her inside taking her by the hand he pulls her close to kiss her with in minutes they were in a full embrace until Rachel pulls away from their kiss not sure if she should allow this to happen. Joe wonders why she suddenly became so cold toward him asking her, " What's wrong Rachel ?

Rachel said, " I can't Joe

Joe said, " Why not ?

Rachel said, " I still love Frank

Joe said, " Who ?

Rachel said, " Frank Farmer, " He's my bodyguard " I'm sorry Joe this isn't going to workout

Joe said, " What do you mean, Rachel ?

Rachel said, " I can't love you please I need you to go

Joe said, " I'm fired for what trying to kiss you

Rachel said, " No, I need Frank


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel knew this wasn't going to work with Joe not after admitting who Frank Farmer really was to her glad the truth is out in the open she wants Joe to leave now there's no reason for him to stay. Joe knows he can't leave Rachel this will mess up their plans if he were to go his access to her would be over no romance means no money for Lily knowing everything hinge on his next move he had to think fast he tells Rachel to think about what she asking him to do leaving now would leave her alone without a personal bodyguard to protect her and Fletcher since her precious Frank Farmer wasn't in the picture. Joe said, " I'm sorry for my actions if I caused you pain, Rachel, give me another chance to make it up to you can't you do that for me ?

Rachel said, " You haven't caused me any pain Joe somehow you made me realize how much I miss my old bodyguard Frank Farmer so I thank you for that please just go

Joe said, " I'm not leaving until you have a bodyguard to protect you give me until morning after a good night sleep if you still feel the same then I will certainly leave

Rachel said, " I will sleep on it but my mind is made up Joe and I won't change it please be gone by morning your services are no longer needed here. She gathers her purse walks toward her bedroom closing the door and locking it behind her"

Joe realize he couldn't stay his gig was over now it was up to Lily to decide the next move he calls her telling her about what happen tonight that he wasn't going to romance Rachel Marron to get money they must use plan B.

Joe said, " Lily this isn't going to work Rachel release me, I'm out "

Lily said, " You fool this was a perfect plan you must get her to change her mind

Joe said, " I can't Rachel wants me gone by morning look just stall Mr. Octavio to give us more time

Lily said, " No ! we don't any time left he wants all his money tomorrow by 3pm or else it's our lives that are at stake

Joe said, " What do you want me to do ?

Lily said, " I have a plan but there can't be anymore failures do you understand now this is what you need to do ...

Rachel wakes the next morning still sad Joe is no longer part of her security she walks into the bathroom takes care of her personal needs gets dress calls Tony to tell him they will pick up Fletcher from Andre's this afternoon after her morning exercise she calls Frank. Going thru his police background checks thanks to his buddies in the CIA Frank Farmer was returning Bill Devaney call to him.

Frank said, " Hello Bill "

Bill said, " Hello, Frank what did you find out about Joe Smith ?

Frank said, " Joe Smith is a first class black mailer he has an arrest record a mile long the Security Agency Rachel use to get him was a front business operated by Mr. Octavio, he's into shake downs and threats he also operates several Casinos in the area and from what I can gather Joe Smith's partner Lily fox is a big time Gambler who owes Mr. Octavio lots of money

Bill said, " Rachel just sign a Multi million dollar deal with her record company so that's their plan to black mail her for the money thanks Frank, I knew there was something about Joe Smith, I didn't like how soon can you get here we need you

Frank said, " I'll be there for Rachel

Rachel didn't want to leave a message on Frank's voice mail this is the first time she tried to call him since the last time they saw each other she wanted him back in her service after all he was her bodyguard. She heard the front door slam quickly she puts down her coffee to see who it was at the front door she looking at Bill's worried face she asks him what's the matter ? Bill takes her aside asking where's Joe ? Rachel tells Bill that Joe was let go last night but that he stay at the house until morning to make sure she was safe then he left unconvinced Bill ask Rachel was she sure he left the house without taking anything of value looking into Bill's face Rachel said," No".

Rachel said, " Why are you asking about Joe ?

Bill said, " He's a theif Rachel he's a black mailer and he's up to no good so I'm glad he's gone

Rachel said, " How do you know this about Joe who told you after all he came from a good security agency ?

Bill said, " No he didn't the Agency was a front business for a gangster name Mr. Octavio, he and his partner Lily Fox owes millions of dollars to Mr. Octavio they were using you, Rachel

Rachel said, " Who told you all this tell me who ?

Bill said, " Frank "


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel said, " Frank ! So you been talking to Frank Farmer couldn't you have trust my decision ?

Bill said, " Rachel, I'm glad that we know the truth about Joe Smith and his partner Lily Fox before any real damage was done plus you trust the agency so you couldn't have known about Joe Smith.

Rachel looks at her watch she dials Andre's home to speak to Fletcher hoping to pick him up early she says, " Hello

A woman voice said, " Yes who is this please ?

Rachel said, " Hi I'm Fletcher's mother Rachel Marron is this Mrs. Taylor

The Woman said, " Yes, this Mrs. Taylor who is this ?

Rachel said, " I like to speak to Fletcher please

Mrs. Taylor said, " I'm sorry he left with Mr. Smith your bodyguard that's what the man said before picking Fletcher up

Rachel said, " He's not my bodyguard, I let him go why did you let Fletcher go with this man without checking with me first ?

Mrs. Taylor said, " How was I suppose to know that you let your bodyguard go call the police now, I'm sorry Ms. Marron

Before Rachel could react she received call quickly answering it

Rachel said, " Hello"

A female voice said, " Rachel Marron "

Rachel said, " I'm Rachel Marron who is this ?

Female voice said, "Your son is safe that's only if you do what I say now listen you're to get $3 million dollars in unmark bills to Us place it in a small suit case bring it to the Old Warehouse on Livingston Rd someone will meet you there to take you to your son only after the money is counted remember no police

Rachel said, " I can't get that kind of money in hour you have to give me more time

Woman said, " Sound like you got a problem remember Ms. Marron it's your son's life

Rachel said, " Where's Fletcher ? I need to speak to my son where's Fletcher ?

Woman voice said, " He's right here and he's safe for now but you don't have much time Ms. Marron, you have one hour to make this happen or you can kiss your son good bye

Rachel said, " I must speak to Fletcher now ! she hears rustling in the background soon he put on the phone, Fletcher said, " Mom help, Mom help me

Rachel said, " Fletcher, Fletcher "

The Woman said, " One hour !

Rachel was upset by what she heard Fletcher crying for his mother to get him back home she hears the door bell she runs to answer it opening the door to see a familiar face with Blue eyes shining looking at her. Frank Farmer said, " Rachel, I came as soon as I could seeing the tears in her eyes he takes her into his arms to comfort her letting her just cry. Bill speaks up inviting Frank to come inside telling him that Fletcher has been kidnap by Rachel's ex-bodyguard Joe smith and his partner there's very little time left the ransom must be paid with in the hour. Rachel cringe at the last words of Bill Devaney knowing that she wasn't going to let her baby get hurt she told Bill to get the money as much as he could get together Bill leaves the room to make a few calls to have the money deliver to the house.

Frank said, " Rachel where do they want to meet you ?

Rachel said, " The old Warehouse on Livingston Rd do you know where it is, Frank ?

Frank said, " Yes, I do but this is a set up Rachel to get the money and run we need to involve the police

Rachel said, " No ! You can't call the police they said no police please Frank !

Frank said, " Rachel, I am not stupid listen they don't intend to let you live once they have the money so I have to involve LAPD for our back up plan it's the only way get you & Fletcher back alive

Rachel said, " I don't think I can do this my heart is beating so fast I'm afraid Frank

Frank said, " Don't worry Rachel I'll be there I'll always be your bodyguard

Bill ran to the front door to receive the package from the courier signing it quickly he closes the front takes the package to the coffee table tears open the package counts the money in stacks of $100.00 to reveal their short by $1.5 million unable to hide her terror Rachel clutches Frank's arm knowing if this mistake is found out she could lose her son. Frank knows it could be fatal too he tells Rachel to pack the small suit case in such a way to make it appear full of money using stacks of fake $ 100.00 bills on the bottom with the real money on top this will buy them some time to get away before the fake money is discover. Once the suit case is ready Rachel takes it says a little prayer gets in her car drives to the location with Frank following close behind Bill stays at the house to wait for further instructions from Frank.

Arriving at the Old Warehouse Rachel parks taking a deep breath before leaving the car she looking behind her to see Frank's car missing this worries her but she knows she must get her son at all cost walking toward the front door she opens it looks inside to view an industrial scene of old abandon factory machinery and tin drums throw around the factory floor. She calls out, " Hello " only to hear her own voice returning back to her standing still not taking another step as fear had begun to paralyze her feet now shaking she wonders where is Frank ? Hearing a familiar voice saying, " Hello Rachel nice to see you again " Rachel sees the outline of a man coming into view it's Joe with a gun in his hand point[ng at her unable to respond Rachel takes a deep breath before she can speak looking at Joe trying not to shake Rachel said, " Where is Fletcher ? Joe said, " He's safe enough give me the money first then I will take you to your son" without hesitation Rachel gives the suitcase to Joe taking it he tells her to follow him up the stairs to the second level they walk toward the first Office on the right he directs Rachel to go inside she sees Fletcher being held by Lily Fox with Mr. Octavio sitting at the table ready to count the money in the suitcase that Joe has just given him.

Fletcher breaks free from Lily Fox grip running to his Mother holding her tight Lily immediately goes to recover the boy when she is stop by Joe telling her to leave them alone since we have the money now. Rachel is glad to have her son holding him tight she remembers what Frank told her and slowly begins to exit the room while the crooks are counting the money she leads her son down a narrow passage way to get the stairs hoping no one will notice their absent. Mr. Octavio puts the dollar bills thru a money counter which quickly totals the amount in the suitcase seeing the total Mr. Octavio takes out his gun saying, " The damn money is short it's not enough she cheated Us... standing up to get to even he points his gun at Lily Fox, Mr. Octavio said, " No, she cheated you Lily now you have to pay with your life ! Joe said, " No, just before he pulled the trigger mortally hitting Mr. Octavio his body fell to the floor lifeless quickly getting his gun Lily Fox races after Rachel and Fletcher before they can escape.

Racing down the steel staircase Rachel can barely feel her feet touching the stairs as she hears the gun shots from the Office making sure her son was keeping up with her holding his hand tightly she feels his grip loosing as he falls on the last step of the steel staircase getting a shoe lace caught in one of the grooves of the steps just feet away from the front door boom was the sound of Fletcher hitting the ground. Rachel quickly turns to gather her son off the floor when she sees Lily Fox coming straight for them aiming the gun at them unable to run Rachel makes a bold decision she tells Lily Fox that there's more money in her car that she didn't trust Joe since he took her son just let Fletcher go and the extra $ 1.5 million is hers alone. Lily Fox doesn't trust Rachel senses this is a ploy she walks close to Rachel ready to destroy her when she falls to the ground from a karate chop given by Joe Smith.

Rachel tells Fletcher to get out run for help obeying his mother Fletcher leaves as quick as he can with his bloody knee he runs out of the warehouse sees Frank with his gun drawn telling him that his mother is in danger to hurry. Frank tells Fletcher to get in his car lock the door and don't come out until it's safe. Rachel begins to back away from Joe Smith her former Bodyguard unsure of what he's capable of now that his plan is unraveling

Rachel said, " Joe please don't do this please

Joe said, " Rachel, you and I could've had something special it really doesn't have to be this way

Rachel said, " Why don't you just take money and leave now ?

Joe said, " I want you to come with me now we can travel the world together say you will

Rachel said, " No, I will never forgive you for kidnapping my son almost getting him kill you belong in jail and I hope you get what you deserve

Joe said, " That's the wrong answer Rachel now you will be my ticket out of here I see the police outside " grabbing Rachel who screams

Frank said, " Let her go Smith " aiming his gun at Joe Smith

Joe said, " No way I'm not going back to Jail, Farmer

Lily Fox slowly wakes unnoticed she stands shake herself to announce her final plan she pulls out a timing device telling the group that the Warehouse will explode in 10 minutes or sooner if everyone doesn't put their guns down not sure she telling the truth Joe and Frank put down their guns kicks them over to Lily who tells Joe to give her the small suitcase that he's holding in his right hand. She order the group up the stairs to the small office pointing her gun she tells Joe to tie Frank and Rachel up after that's done she ties Joe up she shuts the door then locks it setting the timer for the warehouse to explode in exactly 10 minutes she grabs the money case then quickly goes to her car throws the money inside drives away as fast as she can 5 miles down the road a police barricade stops her. Bill Devaney shows up to get Fletcher out of Frank's car knowing in his heart the Warehouse is going to explode once he was told by the police he prays that Frank & Rachel escape.

Frank finds a way to untie himself, Rachel and Joe breaking thru the door to escape they now have 4 minutes to get out to safety breaking away to find his own way out Joe Smith leave Frank & Rachel once he sees the Front door is jam. Frank remember the small crawl space he came thru to get inside the Warehouse to rescue Rachel deciding to go that way it will leave them with 2 minutes to get thru the passage quickly taking it Frank and Rachel just reach the outside of the Warehouse when they hear and feel the explosion. Frank quickly covers Rachel with his body to protect her from any falling debris after the explosion was over Frank checks Rachel to see if she was ok quickly turning her over he looks into her dark brown eyes seeing she ok he gives her a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel tries to get her breath after the kiss she feels bless to have survive the treachery of her former bodyguard Joe Smith feeling grateful toward Frank she wants to ask him to come back to her but now she can only think of her son Fletcher. Helping her to her feet Frank realize how close he came to losing the only woman he will ever love he gives Rachel a tight squeeze so glad they made it out of the warehouse alive. Rachel holds on to Frank wondering how she could ever let this man leave her again wanting to reconnect with Frank the way a Woman and Man should she gives him a kiss Frank said, " Rachel are you ok ? Rachel said, " Yeah, baby are you ok ? Frank check himself saying, " I'm good" Rachel said, " Where's Fletcher ? Frank said, " I left him in my car looking at his car not seeing Fletcher inside. A uniform Police Officer approaches the couple giving them an update on the situation. The Office said, " Ma'am your son, Fletcher is safe he's at home waiting for you" Frank said, " What happen to Lily Fox and Joe Smith did you get them ?

The Officer said, " Yes, we have Lily Fox caught her trying to escape down Cannon road just a few miles from here with the money in her car and Her partner Joe Smith well he's still on the run but We'll catch him soon too so don't worry about them your safe now he gently touching Rachel's shoulder to reassure her. Frank shakes the Officer's hand thanking him for his help they watch the LAPD police cars drive away leaving Rachel alone with Frank. Rachel looks at the burnt out Warehouse with a few small flames still burning but mostly just smoking she cries at how their lives were almost lost feeling Frank's strong arms around her looking at the view Rachel tells Frank, " Let's go home I want to see Fletcher. Frank takes Rachel home promising that he will tell Henry to pick the car up later that day upon arriving home Rachel opens the door to see a smiling Fletcher running to embrace his mother with tears in his eyes with Bill following close behind thanking God for everyone's safety. Rachel ask Fletcher to see his knee he pulls up his pant leg to reveal a big bandage over the cut glad that it was taken care by the medical staff at the scene she hugs and kisses her son putting him to bed safe and sound.

Frank waits until Rachel kisses Fletcher good night before he gives him a pat on his shoulder and a smile.

Frank said, " Good night buddy !

Fletcher said, " Frank are you staying with Us again ?

Frank said, " We'll see good night, Fletch

Fletcher said, " Good night Frank

Frank closes the door to Fletcher's room he looks at Rachel looking deeply into her big ebony eyes for a sign to stay or go ! Taking her hand Frank feels Rachel's unspoken passion as she leads him back to her bedroom. Once inside without a word spoken Rachel slowly undresses in front of Frank until her body was totally exposed to him looking into his bright blue eyes she waits for his touch. Frank gently moves towards Rachel stopping to take in the exquisite beauty of her lovely brown body he tenderly puts his arms around her waist pulling her closer into a deep kiss his hands begin to feel her. Pulling away Rachel gives a slight moan of pain as Frank's fingers touch a tender spot on her back and arms opening her eyes she sees Frank's concern he gently turns her around so that her back was to his front so that he could see what was causing her pain he sees the bruises on her back and arms which hurts him knowing he caused them by saving her life. Frank bends down to kiss all her bruises unable to contain her love Rachel turns around to help Frank with his shirt and pants. Now standing in his shorts Frank removes the last barrier to their love-making Rachel enjoys Frank while Frank enjoys Rachel their love-making was very passionate yet tender. Soon the lovers were in the after glow with Rachel falling asleep on Frank's chest Frank heard his phone beeping not wanting to wake Rachel he quickly turns his phone off or so he thought Rachel opens her eyes wanting to have a little pillow talk with Frank.

Rachel said, " Frank thank you for everything please don't ever leave me again !

Frank said, " I love you, Rachel and I wasn't happy without you or Fletcher in my life thinking that staying with you would make me lose control over what I wanted or needed. I had to keep control Rachel that's why I couldn't stay with you.

Rachel said, " I don't understand

Frank said, " I fear that if I didn't keep control over my life and my emotions that I would become part of your entourage or that you would start to control me emotionally but what I realized is by not having your love and caring in my life was much worse, that's why I like to have you in my life forever.

Rachel said, " I love you Frank Farmer ( they kiss )

Making love again they fall into a deep sleep Frank wakes to hear his phone ringing looking at Rachel peacefully sleeping he picks up his phone to quickly answer it. Frank said, " Hello " The phone goes silent the caller is just listening

Frank said, " Hello stop calling me" He quickly got out of bed opening the slider doors to Rachel's bedroom steps out to the balcony to speak in private

The caller said, " Can you talk now ?

Frank said, " I thought I told you to never call me again "

The caller said, " I will always be in your life, Frank

Frank said, " I can't talk listen to me don't call again, Tally

Rachel rolls to Frank's side of the bed feeling it's warmth seeing he wasn't there she went to look for him putting on his white shirt hearing his voice she creeps near the slider doors to listen.

Frank said, " I mean it this is over Tally" ending the call

Rachel felt a pang of hurt as tears start to form in her eyes Frank turns to see Rachel standing there with tears and questions in her eyes, Frank opens the slider door enough for him to enter back in the room he stares at Rachel running his fingers thru his blond hair but saying nothing to her.

Rachel said, " Frank who is Tally ?

Frank said, " Did you hear all my conversation ?

Rachel said, " Not all of it whose Tally ?

Frank said, " Let's go back to bed it's been a long day

Rachel said, " Dammit Frank answer me whose Tally ?

Frank said, " She's my wife " !


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel felt her legs weaken walking back sitting on the bed where they had just made love now tears freely fall from her beautiful eyes still unable to accept his words looking at Frank,

Rachel said, " Your wife ? feeling like she's been slap hard across her face she waits for him to explain it. Frank closed his eyes wishing he could take back the hurt he had cause Rachel not knowing how she would accept his answer he could feel his heart pounding Frank said, " Yes Rachel my wife's name is Tally, I was going to tell you but...

Rachel said, " What you had to Make Love to me before you mention your wife ?

Realizing he was completely nude Frank quickly puts on his pants before explaining this new revelation at 3:00 clock in the morning Frank said, " I met Tally while I service in the Secret Service she was a Naval Officer assign to the White House at the time my duty to the President was always my priority not trying to date anyone but My mother Catherine died this completely destroy me loosing her well a piece me died that day. While I was away the President was attack this became a double let down feeling completely and utterly alone, afraid Tally was there to help pick up the pieces of my life she became my everything soon we were married talking of starting a family.

Rachel said, " What happen ?

Frank walks closer to Rachel still keeping his distance at the same time he continues Frank said, " Rachel do you remember when we had our first date at the country bar you ask me was there someone else and I said that she didn't love me anymore well that's true Tally and I argue about me becoming a Bodyguard she felt that too much time was spent with the clients and not enough time was given to her so she left me for another man. I loved Tally but she left with some guy never looking back it took me a long time to climb out of that emotional hole until I came to work for you now your my love Rachel Marron.

Rachel wiping tears away looks up at Frank, she said, " Why didn't you divorce her

Frank said, " I didn't know where she was until a couple of days before I came here to protect you

Rachel said, " Did you sleep with her Frank ?

Frank didn't answer he had to spare Rachel that pain only telling her that he never wanted to see or hear from Tally again.

Rachel said, " I don't know what to do I really didn't expect this Frank but you must fix it cause I won't put my son thru another bad relationship

Frank said, " Do you want me to leave Rachel ?

Rachel said, " No, you can't stay here in My bed with me the guess house is still available

Frank said, " I'm going to have the paper work drawn up tomorrow for a quickie divorce from Tally and I promise you nothing will get in the way of our love Rachel nothing. Frank puts his clothes back on leaves for the Guess house to rest, hearing the door quietly close Rachel laid back on the bed to gather her thoughts ( thinking was it a mistake to let Frank back into her personal life ? Could she over come this betrayal of Frank's ) now sleep begins to take over her mind thinking things always look better in the morning. Rachel woke bright and early she didn't want to think about last night that was Frank's problem not hers taking care of her personal needs feeling a little sick she pours herself a glass of water still not able to shake the feeling Rachel takes an aspirin. She puts on her black jogging suit with the white strips up the side deciding this morning to run away from her troubles. Stopping by Fletcher's room Rachel sees her son is gone worried she hurries down to the kitchen finding breakfast dishes stack up in the sink and a note left by her cereal bowl picking up the note to read it :

"I'm sorry Rachel that I disappointed you please forgive me

for being a fool and not trusting you

I love you very much thank you for bringing some meaning back into my life

I've taken Fletcher to school and fix your breakfast too

Love Always Frank"

Rachel smiles at the letter putting it in her pocket she sit down to enjoy her cereal. Frank drives Fletcher to school tell Fletcher to call once school was over and he will pick him up waiving, Frank said," Have a nice day Fletch" Frank drove to Willie's Bar & Grill upon arriving he parks grabs a brown leather satchel putting it in his hand looking great Frank is wearing an Italian style gray suit with white shirt with gray tie looking very handsome he spots Tally sitting alone tapping her long pearl polish nails against the table waiting on his arrival. Frank walks towards the table looks at his soon to be ex-wife still looking like the Woman he fell in love with so long ago Tally was tall with a very shapely body looking every bit of the Indian Princess with her soft buttery tan skin and long flowing black hair that reach to her waist she had green/gray eyes, high cheekbones Tally is extremely beautiful woman.

Frank said, " Hello Tally " sitting down to discuss business right way he didn't want to delay this any longer he just wanted to get back to his love Rachel. Frank said, " Tally, I want a divorce now the papers are inside this satchel you don't have to worry it will be legal and finished today once filed.

Tally said, " Damn can't you buy a girl a drink before you go shoving legal papers into her face beside honey we don't have to get divorce you didn't care before now especially since the other night

Frank said, " I care now and we're over just sign the papers , Tally let me go !

Tally said, " I love you, Frank Farmer but I'm a realistic woman look I need money to get out-of-town

Frank said, " Why is your boyfriend looking for you now that you cheated him out of his life savings

Tally said, " You know about that Frank " Looking around afraid that her boyfriend may be there somewhere in the bar

Frank said, " Yes, I know here's the deal sign the paper work for the divorce and there's $1,500.00 and plane ticket to the Naval base in Maui or stay here hoping what's his name Billy James doesn't find you it's your choice what's it going to be honey ?

Tally said, " I'm pregnant Frank and I know it's your baby now you can't send me away

Frank said, " I don't believe your carrying my child and D&A test will prove it now sign the papers

Tally signs the Divorce papers laying in front her with sorrow knowing she lost a good man satisfied that she is finally in his past he tells her good-bye. Tally stands walks to Frank pulls him in close to give him a kiss good bye Tally said, " You know you truly were the best man that I ever had in my life and your right the baby is Billy's not yours although I wish it was yours Frank she watches Frank leave the café as a tear falls down her cheek.

Rachel decides to take a different jogging route around the park she go thru a thicket of bushes up a running hill and down finally coming to the bike path then back on the road home sounds simple enough 10 minutes into her jog she hears a noise in the bushes thinking it may be a small animal she ignores it still jogging at a regular pace but soon she hears the noise again unable to hide her fear she begins to run toward the bike path until she feels a presence behind her almost like someone is running about to catch her fear she takes a quick look back and starts to scream. Unable to out run him Rachel is caught from behind by Joe Smith whose dirty and bloody he has his hand over Rachel's mouth telling her to stopping screaming or struggling so she doesn't get hurt pulling her off the path into an isolated place Joe Smith begins to talk he said, " Listen Rachel I need to leave this country right now I not going back to jail call your pilot tell him to get the private jet ready you and I are going to take a trip to the Marisol Islands.

Rachel said, " No, I won't do it !

Joe said, " I'll take Fletcher now I know you don't want that so call the Pilot now !


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel said, " No "

Joe Smith said, " Shut up ! make the call !

Rachel said, " Joe " trying to catch her breath

Joe Smith said, " Yeah it's me what you thought it was over well it's not your former bodyguard needs your help and your going to give it to me

Rachel said, " What the hell are you talking about I don't owe you anything you tried to get us killed, I almost lost my son because of you how did you escape the police ? jail is where you belong, Joe Smith

Joe became angry grabs Rachel pulling her close letting her know he means business listen Lily Fox double cross me and she got what she deserve don't make me hurt you, Rachel

Joe said, " tell your pilot to get the jet ready and make sure it has plenty of fuel we're taking a trip baby

Rachel said, " No Joe please don't do this I'm expecting !

Joe Smith said, " Rachel make the call " putting a phone to her ear she quickly call her Pilot who promise everything will be ready in 20 minutes Rachel tells Joe what he wants to hear taking her by the arm he leads her to his car shoves she inside telling her that if she tries to escape he would take his revenge on Fletcher not wanting her son hurt Rachel did whatever Joe Smith wanted. They arrive at the private airport driving up to the jet Joe tells Rachel to call the Pilot out of the jet to greet her with fear in her eyes Rachel does what she's told seeing the open door to the jet she calls the Pilot whose now standing in front of Rachel discussing their destination when suddenly Joe Smith sneaks up behind the Pilot hitting him very hard on the head knocking him to the ground. Joe grabs Rachel pushing her on board quickly shuts the door he tells Rachel to buckle up now taking the reigns Joe begins to pilot the jet taking it swiftly down the run way until the jet was airborne now calls are coming into the pilot's radio from Air traffic control " Call center Charlie 4 what's your position repeat Call center Charlie 4 please state your position no flight plan given what's your destination Charlie 4 ? Unable to ignore the constant calls not wanting to arouse curiosity Joe smith decides to radio back to Air Traffic Control. Joe said, " This is Charlie 4 taking Super Star to concert in Marisol Islands, I need a 10/4 plan given Charlie 4 out" Call Center accept flight plan arrangement 10/4 given tell Ms. Marron to have a great concert we're out !

Relieved Joe looks back at Rachel telling her now no one will stop him not responding to Joe smith stupid comments Rachel looks out the Window only to see clouds passing she begins to cry wondering if Frank will be able to save her from an uncertain fate. Frank arrives back at the Mansion with the divorce papers signed by his now ex-wife Tally calling Rachel's name not seeing her Frank looks for her until Bill enters the kitchen to find Frank trying to make a call to Rachel's cell phone still no answers he looks to Bill for some

Frank said, " Hey Bill where's Rachel ? I have great news for her where is she ?

Bill said, " Frank, I have bad news Rachel is missing

Frank said, " What are you talking about missing ?

Bill said, " I got a call just now from her personal pilot that Rachel was taken aboard her personal jet by force the pilot couldn't say who had her but only she's in trouble he did alert the authorities

Frank was beside himself with worry how could this happen where in the world could she be and with whom next step was to find out who had control of the jet he calls Air traffic Control to see what flight plan was given for the Jet " Charlie 4 " he was told a flight plan was given for the Marisol Islands about 40 minutes ago. Frank said, " What's the guy's name ? They told him a Joe Smith was the pilot this information came from voice recognition from the radio transmittion. Frank knew Rachel was in big trouble now he had to get to her before they landed in the remote islands.

Bill said, " What did you find out Frank ?

Frank said, " Joe Smith has Rachel he taking her to the Marisol Islands and I have to get there before it's to late

Bill said, " What about Fletcher ?

Frank said, " Let him stay at his grandmother's don't tell him anything the less he knows the better

Bill said, " Ok Frank please bring Rachel home safe cause I love her too

Frank said, " I love her more then you will ever know Bill and I promise I won't return without Rachel

Rachel felt hungry feeling in her pocket she found a piece of a candy greedily devouring it still wondering what will happen next soon a group of small Islands come into view Rachel began to brace herself for the landing feeling a shaky approach to the runway. Joe said, " Hold on to your panties Baby this landing is going to be a little rough ' Rachel said, " Don't get us killed Joe !

Touching down hard Joe was able steer the small engine jet to a safe landing on dirt strip that's suppose be a landing strip coming to a complete stop Joe Smith pulls out the key to the engine looks around for his contacts thru Mr. Octavio meanwhile Rachel glad to be on the ground safely but she begins to worry where they are looking out the window she saw rows of poorly made wooden huts with a few children play outside of them. Joe said, " Listen Rachel don't say anything to anyone just keep close to me these guys are dangerous" leaving the jet Rachel and Joe saw a military jeep fast approaching the men inside the jeep had their guns drawn soon a few others join them in similar vehicles not wanting to wait around Rachel said, " Let's get back on the jet Joe, I don't like this place you can go anywhere in the world, I promise not to press charges if you just take me somewhere safe so Frank can find me please !

Joe said, " Cool it" you had your chance now it's my turn to roll the dice baby now be quiet

Rachel said, " Don't tell me to be quiet " backing away from Joe a little to head for the open door of the jet

Joe said, " Don't try it Rachel these guys don't know who you are but I do

The Jeep pulls right in front of them a handsome but dirty, sweaty, mean looking man steps out of the jeep with his gun drawn first he looks at Joe Smith next his gaze is at Rachel

The soldier said, " My name is Romo what is your business here addressing Joe Smith

Joe Smith said, " My name is Joe Smith, I am here on behalf of Mr. Octavio do you know him ?

Romo said, " Yes of course he has holdings here and plenty of money but why are you here Joe Smith ?

Joe Smith, " I was told by Mr. Octavio to pick up $ 1 million dollars that you would give it to me for him but if you don't have his money then I will have to report it to him right away

Romo said, " Who is the Woman ? looking at Rachel with other thoughts in his head

Joe Smith said, " The Woman is none of your business only the money keep your mind focus on that anything else could be harmful slowly putting his hand on his gun

Romo said, " Where are my manners come let's us talk more over a great meal


	8. Chapter 8

Romo escorted Joe Smith and Rachel to his home which according to island standards was pretty decent two Women assisted with the meal as the group sat around the table Rachel sat to Romo left while Joe Smith sat to his right with 4 of Romo's military Henchmen joining the group for dinner. Rachel gets a bad feeling she wants to cry but knows she can't thinking where's Frank, Oh my love please find me lost in her own thoughts she suddenly hears Romo saying, " Why don't you eat ? This is the finest roast pig around my cooks are the best don't you like your food ? Rachel hadn't notice that her plate was in front of her looking down at her plate made her sick being pregnant she ask to be excuse to go to the bathroom Joe Smith said it was ok and Romo agreed Rachel ask where's the bathroom to Romo not looking at her he nods to a woman to take her. Joe Smith wants to know how soon he can get his money for Romo looking directly at the Dictator waiting Joe Smith said, " Ok Romo where's the money the million dollars ? He pulls a piece of meat off the roasted Pork before spitting some of it out of his mouth

Romo said, " In good time my friend why do you offend me when we are having such a great meal and your girlfriend won't eat my food

Joe Smith said, " I ate you lousy food " wiping his hands on his shirt now the girl don't worry about her eating she does what she wants but you are running out of time, Mr. Octavio wants his money now where is it ?

Romo's Henchmen leaves the table to surround Joe Smith taking his gun from him confused Joe Smith said, " What the hell is going on Romo, I thought we had a deal ?

Romo stands bend down slaps Joe Smith's face so hard it turns red he pulls out his gun pointing it at Joe Smith

Romo said, " You stupid idiot ! I found out you are not here on Mr. Octavio's authority he's dead there was a fire in a warehouse where he died you were seen leaving the warehouse so you, Joe Smith killed him didn't you ?

Joe Smith said, " No No ! I didn't kill him the explosion did it was accident ok just silly accident

Romo said, "Telling his henchmen Take him ! and find the Woman bring her to me

The Woman shows Rachel the bathroom quickly Rachel goes inside slamming the door shut putting a wooden stool up against door she looks for a way out she spots a small window it's to small for her to crawl thru she has to think fast she turns on the tap water from the sink quickly takes her braided hair down pulls out a small transistor radio that she got from the plane hiding it in her hair so that Joe Smith wouldn't take it from her. She dials "0" nothing happens she send out a Mayday, Mayday some how she gets Frank's line " Help me " Rachel said, Frank said, " Rachel where are you ? Rachel said, " I'm on Piqua Island in the Marisol's please come quickly there's not much time Frank please ! Suddenly she hears wild knocking at the door now pushing forcing the door open giving her only seconds to put the transistor radio back into her braid before the men came rushing into bathroom grabbing her hard taking her out with force, Rachel screams " Frank " !

Frank tries to pick up the frequency again but he only hears, " Rachel screaming his name " Frank tells the pilot to hurry how soon will they reach the Marisol Islands looking out the window Frank wonders if he has any time left. The Pilot plots a course for the Piqua Island the pilot said, " Sir we will be landing in 30 minutes on Piqua Island their landing strip are few this will be a rough landing. Meanwhile Rachel was taken to upstairs to a room where Romo was waiting for her looking afraid Rachel tries to run for the door but Romo blocks it Romo said, " Why are you trying to leave I offered kindness to you now you will repay my kindness oh don't worry about your boyfriend Joe Smith he can't help you now be nice to me and I will be nice to you there is no escape. Romo grabs Rachel trying to kiss her on the lips Rachel fights him frustrated with her resistance he grabs her by the back of the head feeling the transistor radio quickly pulling thru her hair he pulls out the radio looks at Rachel who now has hair in her face Romo said, " You trick me now you'll pay !

Joe Smith was being led to a holding room until he hears Rachel's cries for help breaking away from the guards running up the stairs breaks in the room hits Romo hard knocking him down Joe Smith said, " You Bastard " !

Romo's men pull out their guns to shoot but Romo stops them wiping his now bloody mouth with the back of his hand "what Joe Smith you have one last request before you die ! Joe Smith said, " Let the Woman go and I will give you the stolen money I got on the Jet it's $ 3 million dollars

Romo said, " Is this another trick because if it is you die !

Joe Smith said, " No, it's not a trick but only I can take you to it only me

Romo said, " I don't trust you but I like you ok take me to the money on the jet and the Woman comes to if you lie then she will die with you " he orders his men to put the couple in a jeep while he rides in another jeep to the landing strip


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in the backseat of the Jeep Joe Smith tells Rachel how grave the situation is that their very lives may depend on fate he whispers into Rachel's ear listen closely Joe Smith said, " Rachel, I'm not going to make it out of this one I've dealt all the cards in my deck and I've drawn a bad hand but you can make it out of here Rachel up head about 1/2 mile there's a marsh if you were to jump from the jeep run towards the Marsh and keep off the main roads which are filled with Military you can escape but don't go back the village it's not safe."

Rachel said, " I don't understand do you have the money to give Romo ?

Joe Smith said, " No ! I had to say something so he wouldn't hurt you but it doesn't matter now you must save your life when you clear the Marsh about 300 yards north there's a landing strip go there hopefully Frank Farmer can rescue you

Rachel said, " No, I can't my baby might be hurt jumping from this moving jeep"

Joe Smith said, " Dammit ! Rachel, you have no choice if don't jump Romo will take your life look this is the last card you have left to play. You didn't deserve this Rachel let me help you

Rachel agreed she would jump when Joe Smith gave her the signal she knew deep in her heart Joe Smith cared for her but it was to late to think about this now Joe Smith yelled for her to jump without thinking Rachel lands hard in the tall grass. Romo's soldiers knew that she had jump but was unable to stop they had to hurry to the jet where Romo was waiting for Joe Smith. Now all alone Rachel tries to figure out which way to go quickly standing to her feet she feels a sharp pain around her ankle realizing it's a sprain now hobbling she wonders toward an unknown route thru the Marsh. Joe Smith smiles to himself now that Rachel had escape soon he is in front of Romo whose gun motion Joe Smith to get the case from the jet Joe Smith looks for a weapon to use against Romo so that he can escape quickly slamming the door shut locking it Joe Smith starts the engine of the jet he hears gun fire the windows in the cockpit are shattered he maneuvers the jet to take off pressing on the gas steering the jet down the landing strip he could feel it starting to lift from the ground. Romo grab a machine gun from a soldier aiming it directly at the jet firing several times hitting the door and engine now smoke was coming from the damage jet, feeling the sting of a bullet near his heart Joe Smith tries to control the jet with black smoke leaking thru the cockpit he knew it was over soon Rachel heard a loud boom as the jet explodes.

Rachel hurries thru the Marsh as quickly as she can keeping Joe Smith's advice in head passing an old bridge hiding in the underbrush she hears voices of Soldiers near her moving as quickly as she can praying the Frank will be at the clearing to get her hungry, tired and expecting a baby thru this madness she breaks down to cry. Rachel dries her tears as she spots the landing strip just beyond the Marsh excited she half jogs to the opening she spots a group of Romo's Soldiers patrolling the landing strip Rachel bends low staying out of their sight when several explosions and gun fire take the Soldiers attention away from the landing strip just in time Frank's small engine plane lands without hesitation Rachel runs to plane where she is greeted by a happy Frank who gives her a kiss and hug looking at his beautiful woman kissing her again. The pilot said, " Come On ! we must go now before the plane is attacked " But it was to late they were spotted by Romo who began to shoot at the plane soon Soldiers were running toward the small plane to stop it. Frank helps Rachel inside the plane tells her to get on down then he pulls out his gun to shoot at the soldiers

Frank yells at the Pilot, " Ok get this plane out here now ! The pilot doesn't respond he had been hit by gunfire

Frank said, " Rachel, I need you to take my place giving her the gun quickly closing the door behind him moving the decease pilot out of the way so he can take the controls strapping himself in he tells Rachel to put on her seat belt

Rachel tries to shoot but the gun it's jam under fire from every side Frank was able to get the plane airborne finally in the clouds and safe Frank said, " Wow that was a close call it's to bad about the pilot he was a brave man checking the controls seeing their fuel tank beginning to run low Frank looks over at Rachel.

Rachel said, " Frank, I've been hit it hurts

Frank said, " Where ?

Rachel said, " My arm it hurts oh Frank it hurts I need a doctor

Frank said, " I don't know where we are Rachel or if anyone can help Us

Rachel said, " Frank please help me " she lost consciousness her arm was badly wounded

Frank turns on the plane radio transmitter put in a distress call " Hello Cb 110 do you copy this is Cb 110 can you hear me ?

Frank gets a quick response " Good Day" Cb 110 this Queensland Park roger over

Frank said, " Hey Queensland Park where are you ? This is Cb 110 " we need a doctor it's medical emergency

Queensland Park said, " Ok log this in Mate " you're not to far from the Coast of Australia can you get here ?

Frank said, " Yeah but we need Medical Attention what are the coordinates listening to Aussie accent Frank was able to plot a course where he successfully lands the plane at Queensland Airport with a Medical team ready to help. Rachel was gently taken off the plane put on a stretcher an IV was immediately start the pilot was removed and taken to the morgue where he will be buried at Sea.

Arriving at the Hospital Rachel was taken to surgery to remove the bullet lodge in her arm along with some other injuries Frank waited in the waiting room at Queensland Hospital for his Love to recover Frank refused any medical treatment for himself he only wanted to know if Rachel was going to be fine. After several hours the Doctor emerge to give him an update on her condition introducing himself as Dr. Cole

Dr. Cole said, " Good Day Mr. Farmer looks like the young lady is going to recover

Frank said, " Her name is Rachel Maron is she really going to be ok Doctor ?

Dr. Cole said, " Well looks like she got internal injuries some bleeding her arm will be ok too

Frank said, " Oh thank you

Dr. Cole said, " I want to tell you even with her internal injuries the Baby will be fine so just comfort her when you talk to her

Frank said, " Baby" ?


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Coy looked at Frank with laughter in his eyes saying, " What's wrong Mate ? Most Women have Babies look she'll be alright just give her sometime to mend " Ok " Mate, would you like to see Ms. Marron ?

Frank said, " Yeah, where is she ?

Dr. Coy walks over to the nurses station asking about Rachel's room once he had answer he took Frank right to it quietly opening the door letting Frank go in first giving the couple some privacy Dr. Coy step away to make his rounds. Frank walks towards the hospital bed looking down at Rachel as she sleeps he gently place his left hand on her cheek and right hand on her tummy knowing that this baby can only be his refusing to believe anything else. Rachel feels Frank's touch slowly she opens her eyes to take in his handsome face and bright blue eyes looking at him a small tear appears in his eyes trying hard not to let his emotions over take him leaning down to give Rachel a loving kiss Frank said, " Hello Beautiful "

Rachel said, " Hello Handsome "

Frank said, " How do you feel ?

Rachel said, " Like a damn truck hit me sitting down is my arm still there ?

Frank said, " I don't know let me see " he finds her arm heavy bandage where the bullet was removed Frank waste no time putting her hand to his mouth kissing all the way up her arm to the bandages , " Yeah your arm is fine baby "

Rachel said, " Frank where are we ?

Frank said, " Queensland Park, Australia

Rachel said, " What you flew to Australia ?

Frank said, " Yeah it was really close plus we were low on fuel the Doctors and Nurses help save your life they said you had internal injuries left untreated you would have bled to death

Rachel was concern internal injuries what is Frank trying to tell her does he know about the baby ? should she tell him now or just wait until they reach America, does Frank think the baby is his ? Frank said, " What's wrong Rachel why are you so quiet ?

Rachel said, " Frank, I'm expecting a baby is the baby going to be alright please tell me the truth" she braces herself knowing Frank would tell her the truth about the baby's health

Frank said, " Yes the baby is healthy one question Rachel is it Mine or Joe Smith ?

Rachel said, " In a stun voice yours of course !

Frank said, " I'm sorry I had to ask it's just you and Joe Smith well I didn't know please forgive me and marry me, Rachel

Rachel said, " last time I check you already had a wife

Frank said, " No, I divorce Tally I told you I would look Rachel Marron your going to be my wife whether you like it or not and my son is going to have my name and that's that's you got it !

Rachel said, " Son ?

Frank said, " Now get well so I can take you home to LA, Mrs. Farmer

Rachel said, " Yes Sir " now give me a kiss Frank you'll always be my bodyguard !


	11. Chapter 11

Frank pulls back from their kiss he tells Rachel to move over give him some room He quickly takes off his blue shirt next beige linen pants along with his underwear completely nude except for his navy socks he crawls into bed with Rachel moving a few of her IV around

Frank said, " Now isn't this more comfortable ? make sure his body is right up against Rachel

Rachel said, " Frank what are you doing you can slept with me here there people coming in and out all the time

Frank said, " I all most lost you back there and my son words can never express my true love for you so I don't care who sees Us

Rachel said, " Ok then give me another kiss Mate

Just then Dr. Coy walks in hospital room to see the loving couple in bed together some what alarm he said, " what's this ?

Rachel said, " We been thru so much we need time to be together as couple when can I go home ?

Dr. Coy said, " Well your charts looks good and your cheeks have a nice rosey color maybe in a few days, Ms. Marron oh Mr. Farmer you will put a warning sign on the door so our nurses don't see the better side of you, Frank laughs promising to sleep on the sofa in Rachel's room until she is released please about that Dr. Coy said Good Day then left for more rounds. Three days had passed with Rachel feeling 100 percent better she looks at her stomach still no baby bump but she knows their baby is sleep peacefully inside her still this was her release day getting her things together she said good bye to the wonderful Aussie Hospital staff. Frank had just shower and dress he begins to slowly get their things together while Rachel sign her release paperwork.

They take a private plane to Sidney Airport where they board a plane for America after 16 hours of flying Rachel was tired so was Frank who escorted Rachel to the front door where Fletcher mett them hugging his mother and Frank

Rachel said, " Fletcher, I'm going to have a baby it will be your baby brother or baby sister

Fletcher said, " I want baby brother

Frank said, " Hi Fletc I'm going to be here to help you and love you as your step Dad

Rachel said, " That's right ! Frank and I are getting married

Fletcher said, "I'm glad we'll be together as one big happy family


End file.
